


Dirty Daddy - Part 5

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Daddy Verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Derek/Stiles/Original Male Dog, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Incest, KINKTOBER2017, M/M, Piss Play, Shota, Shota!Stiles, Shotiles, Stiles Stilinski/Dog - Freeform, Stiles is Derek's son, Watersports, piss drinking, piss felching, pissing inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober Day 2Dirty talk|Watersports|Forniphilia (Human Furniture)Derek wakes to a surprising, but pleasant, encounter.





	Dirty Daddy - Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please read the tags.

Derek wakes to a dim room, none of the lights had been turned on before he and Stiles fell asleep and now the sun was setting. He blinked the remnants of his nap away and glanced around, realizing Stiles was nowhere to be seen. He got up and stretched before calling out for his son, scratching at his belly as he wanders into the hall and down the stairs. He can hear a faint scrabbling of claws and belatedly remembers that Roscoe hasn’t been out since this morning. He follows the sounds to the kitchen and stops in surprise at the sight that greets him.

Stiles is on his back, Roscoe poised above him - one leg cocked in the air, and Stiles has his mouth wrapped around the puppy’s sheath. Derek can see his son’s throat bobbing frantically, trails of liquid escaping his mouth despite his efforts. Roscoe slowly lowers his leg after a couple false starts before wandering away and Derek watches him go before turning back to look at Stiles, who’s now sitting up, legs splayed out, one hand idly playing with the end of the plug that’s still poking out of his ass. The boy is licking his lips, eyes trained on Derek.

“Stiles?”

“Roscoe had to go and you always told me not to go outside alone and I was thirsty and you were still sleeping and -”

“Hey hey, it’s okay buddy, daddy’s not mad.” Derek could tell Stiles was gearing up for a ramble so he cut it off quickly, smiling at his son when he seemed relieved to not be in trouble. “That was good buddy, Roscoe got to pee and he didn’t get in trouble for doing it on the floor.” He scooped Stiles up and helped the boy wrap his legs around his waist, one arm holding him tightly, the fingers of his hand pressing into the boy’s cheeks, one nestled snugly over the plug so he could tap it as he carted Stiles to the counter. He set him gently on it, enjoying the way the boy gasped at the cold tile against his still slightly warm cheeks. He took the opportunity to steal a kiss, his tongue sweeping through Stiles’ mouth, chasing the lingering taste of the dog’s piss. He nipped at his son’s lips before stepping to the side and digging through the fridge, grabbing ingredients and making a couple of sandwiches before pouring two glasses of juice. They went back upstairs to have their makeshift dinner, Derek allowing a little TV time since Stiles had been so good about his punishment earlier. He was pleasantly surprised when Stiles sunk down onto his pillow and rubbed his face across it, the thing still soaked from earlier. He smiled when Stiles sucked some of the material into his mouth, chasing the taste of his own piss before he scooted further down the bed, an arm and leg wrapped over Derek’s thigh, shifting until he could take the head of Derek’s soft cock into his mouth and suckle like it was a pacifier. 

Derek let one hand wander down to rub through Stiles’ hair, thumb occasionally brushing the boy’s cheek as they watched the nightly comedy shows. It was nice, after the stress of the day, to watch his son take his comfort. He was close to drifting off again when the urge to piss started to grow. He smiled down at his boy, made sure Stiles was still awake, eyes glued to the screen, and relaxed his bladder enough to let a tiny squirt out. He had to forcibly stop his hips from thrusting up when Stiles made a hungry noise and sucked on his cockhead at the first tangy drops in his mouth.  
“Thirsty baby?” Stiles only nodded back, eyes locking on Derek’s face as his tongue traced the slit in his cock, not wanting to move and miss out on any more. Derek shifted a little, helping Stiles move until he was nestled between Derek’s hairy thighs. “Ready?” Another nod had him relaxing a little more, eyes locked on Stiles’ mouth and throat, watching his son guzzle his warm piss straight from the tap. He did his best to control it, wanting to watch Stiles drink it all. Every time he cut the stream off, he was rewarded with renewed sucking and a bit of whining from his son. He did his best to shush the boy, until it was too much and he couldn’t stop the flow any longer. He groaned audibly when the stream started in earnest, fingers rubbing across Stiles’ cheeks and chin as the boy frantically gulped, playing in the mess spilling out of his mouth. Derek could feel it running off the boy’s face and back down into his bush, but he didn’t care, loved being covered in it just as much as Stiles did. He let the boy suck at him a few moments longer than he was pissing for, loved the feel of that little tongue digging under his foreskin to clean him out, and then hauled Stiles up into a wet and filthy kiss. He could feel his boy rutting against him, trying to get some friction on his tiny cocklet, and Derek was just about to shift them around for a little more fun when there was a dip on the bed and Roscoe was suddenly there, whining in his face. He could see the pup moving around in his signature ‘gotta piss’ dance and was briefly annoyed that he’d have to toss on some pants and take him out in the backyard before he had a better idea. He asked Stiles first, but he was pretty confident the boy would say yes, and he wasn’t disappointed.

He shifted everything on the bed around, sliding Stiles’ pillow under the boy’s hips and pushing down so he knew how to shift right. Once Stiles was done, he eased Roscoe behind the boy, sat on his knees to be steadier as he helped hold the pup in the right spot, tucking that sheath up against Stiles’ hole as he carefully dragged out the tiny plug. He soothed his son when he wriggled in discomfort at the not-quite lubed enough anymore bit of plastic being dragged out of him. He set the plug off to the side and then moved his hand back, fingertips helping to hold the sheath in place as his other hand held up the dog, pressing on it’s bladder. He could see the hesitation - Roscoe was housebroken after all - but he whispered nonsense to the pup as well, calling him a good boy and telling him to go potty, that it was okay. He was rewarded less than a minute late when he could feel warm trickles of piss soaking his fingers as the dog let go. Making sure not to jostle the sheath too much, he shifted one finger up along Stiles’ crack, reveling in the feel of that hot dog piss shooting into Stiles’ hole over his hand. He could hear Stiles whimpering, ‘yes’ and ‘please’ falling from his mouth easily, and he murmured praise to his son. It didn’t take long for Roscoe to finish and try to wriggle out of Derek’s arms. He held the pup a minute longer, praising him again for being such a good boy and then lifting him up, his own curiosity too strong to deny as he sealed his mouth around the still wet sheath and sucked, enjoying the burst of piss on his tongue when he dipped it inside and flicked it against the tip of Roscoe’s cock. 

Derek could see Stiles shifting around, tiny hole clenched tight, and he reluctantly set Roscoe back down, deciding to leave that for another time before turning fully to his son’s ass. He knelt behind the boy, running his lips and nose all around his sopping wet hole before giving in and dragging his tongue from his boy’s tiny little balls all the way up his crack and over that tight little pucker. He moaned at the sharp taste and used his fingers to pull Stiles’ cheeks apart before digging in, his tongue alternating between broad licks and short stabs inside. It was good but not enough, so he grabbed Stiles around the waist and lifted the boy as he levered himself backwards. When he was flat, he helped Stiles settle on his face, hole right over his mouth as he encouraged the boy to relax and let go. He couldn’t help rubbing his face around, loving the slight bit of redness it sparked on Stiles’ skin as that hairless body rubbed against his two day stubble. He let the first bouts of piss drip into the beard, over his tongue, before diving in deep, telling Stiles to push it back out. He licks and slurps at the tiny hole until there’s nothing left, then quickly shifts Stiles around, has the boy thrust his tiny cocklet into Derek’s mouth until it’s spurting out the watery boy come. He suckles the cocklet a bit longer, can tell Stiles is nearly ready to piss himself, and presses on his son’s belly to encourage his bladder. He’s rewarded a few seconds later with a warm flood in his mouth. He swallows some, then opens wide, letting his mouth fill and the piss run over, soaking his pillow. When Stiles finishes, Derek still has a mouthful to go, and he carefully sits up with his mouth closed before leaning over, letting small trickles go as he soaks Stiles’ pillow again, swallowing a little before urging Stiles back up into a kiss, groaning happily when Stiles clambers into his lap and sucks some of the piss out of his mouth.

They spend long minutes passing the rest back and forth as Stiles grinds his little ass down on Derek’s hard cock. Derek lets his hands wander up and down the boy’s back, fingers occasionally dipping between his cheeks to play with his still wet hole. He’s just shifted his hands back up when he feels a much smaller pressure on his cock, Stiles’ hand stroking up and down him before the boy angles his daddy’s cock up and sinks his hole down on it. He can’t get very far - the plug has slowly been stretching him but Derek is a fully grown man, his cock is much too big, but it doesn’t stop Stiles from squeezing his ass over the head of Derek’s cock, doing his best to slide the tip in and out of his hole, mimicking fucking as best as he can. Derek draws his face back, hands cupping Stiles’ cheeks before kissing the tip of his nose.

“Such a good boy for daddy. I love you so much baby.” 

“Love you too daddy.” Stiles’ smile is blinding and Derek can’t help but draw him into another kiss, this one slower despite the increasing pace of Stiles bouncing the his ass on the tip of Derek’s cock. Derek reaches down and starts stroking the rest in time with it, his hips pumping a little involuntarily from how good it feels. It isn’t long before he’s clenching up, cock pulsing in his hands as he unloads inside his son. The angle makes it hard for Stiles to keep most of it in, and Derek can feel it dripping back down his shaft, but he reaches over and grabs the tiny plug anyhow, dragging it through the come still coating his cock before carefully settling it back in Stiles. He enjoys the way Stiles wriggles as he adjust to the sensation before turing a sleepy expression on Derek.

“Tired daddy.”

“Okay baby, let’s go to bed.” Derek shifts them around until Stiles is comfortable, and then curls around him, both of them happy to lay their heads on their soaked pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
